Date Night
by Frankie707
Summary: Booth and Brennan, a date night and a Valentine's celebration. My story for the Bonesology Valentine's gift exchange.


**Date Night**

This story is for the Bonesology Valentine's Day Fan Fiction Gift Exchange, written for Dukefan1982. She requested Booth, Brennan & Christine and wanted a date night, phone call, and chocolate. I hope this story lives up to your expectations.

 **Monday the 8** **th** **of Feb dinner time**

Brennan was putting the finishing touches on dinner while Christine completed her homework at her small table. Booth walked in carrying Hank who was fresh from his bath and dressed in his warm Flyers footie pajamas.

"Hey Bones don't forget we have date night on Thursday. You in your sexiest dress, me in my best suit, a sitter for the kids, a romantic dinner, some slow dancing…" He added a little sway and a suggestive smile.

"Daddy, are you taking Mommy out for Valentine's day?"

"Not Valentine's day, this is a pre-Valentine's romantic dinner."

Brennan stepped in. "Daddy and I have our own Valentine's day tradition. Instead of a romantic date on that day we go to the shooting range and shoot targets with non-traditional firearms."

"Oh" was all Christine could come up with; looking between both her parents with a confused frown. "I thought Valentine's Day was supposed to be a day about love. That's what everyone says."

"Valentine's day is for amateurs." Booth dismissed, prompting that same confused frown to appear on Brennan's face.

She shook her head at Booth. "No, we don't do romantic dates for Valentine's day because all of that was just an invention by the greeting card companies and florist. You said so, and you said you preferred the shooting range."

Smiling at their daughter she added. "Plus your father is a very romantic man and lets me know he loves me in many ways throughout the year. He doesn't wait for a special day to do that." She looked to Booth. "And I hope I do a good job of letting him know how much I love him." She said with a questioning smile.

Booth nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before responding. "You do a wonderful job of letting me know how much you love me every day."

Christine smiled up at both of them. "So that's why you're having a date night; because you love each other, not because of Valentine's Day?" When they both nodded she continued. "Does that mean no Valentine's chocolate?"

Hank who'd been quietly watching the conversation up to this point suddenly perked up. "Choc-choc" while making the baby sign motion for "more".

Brennan eyed Booth suspiciously. "That sounded suspiciously like he's asking for chocolate. Have you been giving the kids candy?"

"No!" He was quick to assure her. "It must be Max. You know he loves to spoil his grandchildren, and he's not known for following the rules."

"Okay, yes that is true." She agreed while still eyeing him suspiciously.

Booth then turned to answer Christine's question. "No Monkey I won't be buying Mommy any candy since she thinks it's so bad for everyone. But that doesn't mean I can't buy her some flowers, does it? I think those would be nice for our Pre-Valentine's Day date."

Reaching out to touch Booth's chest, Brennan said. "If you behave yourself maybe I'll buy you chocolate as a special pre-Valentine's treat."

Brennan's ringtone interrupted, stopping any further discussion of treats, glancing at the screen. "It's Max; I hope he's not calling to say he can't babysit on Thursday."

 **Thursday, the 11** **th** **of February**

"Booth, this is the vegetarian restaurant I've wanted to try out and you kept saying you'd never eat here." Brennan looked at him in amazement while he beamed at her.

"Fooled ya didn't I?" He leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "I wanted to do something special for you, and even better they have a small band that plays here on Thursday nights."

"Oh so that's why we you insisted we had to do this tonight." On his nod she continued. "I've checked out their menu, there are several items on it that I'm sure you'll love."

"Well let's get in there and get this dinner started, but you wait there, let me walk around and open your door for you. And don't give me that look. I'm trying to be the romantic man you love" He loved the throaty chuckle that erupted from her.

He rushed around the SUV and opened her door, then took her hand to help her step down, then kept hold of her hand as they talked to, then through the door of the restaurant. "I have a reservation for two under the name Seeley Booth."

The hostess found his name and smiled. "Oh yes, I see you here." She signaled for her co-worker to cover her station while she led them to their table; a table that to Brennan's eye looked like the best table in the place for a romantic dinner, tucked away in a small nook with windows overlooking the small patio and fountain behind the restraint, it might be too cold for the outdoor seating, but it did still set a romantic backdrop.

Booth pulled out a chair for Brennan and thanked the hostess as she placed the menus on their table. He took his own seat and once the hostess recited her spiel and walked away he smiled his most charming smile. "I think I'll let you order for me, since you believe you know what I'll like."

While they waited for the food she'd ordered they sipped the excellent wine and discussed everything not related to work, and kept the discussion of the kids to a minimum. To anyone watching it was obvious this was a couple completely besotted with each other. When the food arrived and Booth tasted his order he conceded that with vegetarian food this good he could maybe even do two meatless days a week.

They finished their main course and the dishes where cleared when the waiter returned with the dessert tray asking if they wanted anything. Booth didn't hide his surprise when she ordered the chocolate lava cake with two spoons, and coffee. He broke in to ask the waiter to hold the order because he wanted to take his wife onto the dance floor first.

She hadn't even noticed the small dancefloor tucked away on the other side of the musicians until that moment. She did love dancing with her husband, being held in his arms and moving to the music. As they reached the dancefloor and he took her into his arms the band started playing "At Last".

When they returned to their table and their dessert and coffee was brought to them. "I haven't thanked you yet for the flowers." He stopped with the spoon half-way to his mouth. "Did you like them? They're not the traditional red roses for romance, but I wanted something that spoke of you, and traditional and expected is not you. Plus daisies and daffodils are your two favorite flowers."

Smiling, Brennan picked up her spoon and took a bite of the gooey chocolate confection before replying. "It was perfect. I loved it. The flowers brightened up my office and made me smile. You did good Booth."

He smiled and took a couple bites of the cake before setting his spoon back down and reached for her hand and resting their clasped hands on the table reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled a small box from his pocket. He set it on the table next to the dessert. "Christine and Hank helped me pick this out. Well Christine did and Hank just flirted with the sales woman, I think his flirting might have gotten us a special discount."

With a small laugh she asked "Oh it was Hank's flirting that brought results, huh?" which earned her a twinkle from his eyes, and a "Go ahead and open it."

She opened the box and lifted out the bracelet. "Oh Booth, the links are the infinity symbol" she smiled.

Pleased with her reaction he added "Yes; to represent that our love will last forever, and those are 'chocolate' diamonds since too much sugar is bad for you, that was a way to give you chocolates."

"I love it Booth. You and the children made an excellent choice."

"Well I did have to talk Christine out of a friendship bracelet. So you might want to look forward to getting one of those from her for Mother's day or your birthday. She finally agreed that something like this would be a better choice for a romantic gift."

"Well I love it, and I have to praise you on your choice of chocolate for my gift."

"Speaking of chocolate, we have got to finish up this heavenly dessert, but first we have to let Christine know how you liked your bracelet. She wanted be here to see, but I promised to send her a video instead." He pulled out his phone, opened the camera app and set it to record. "Okay, now."

"What am I supposed to do?" she laughed looking at Booth as he gestured encouragingly "Okay, well. Christine I love the bracelet." She held up her hand to show the bracelet on her wrist. "You all did a wonderful job picking out the perfect gift. Thank you."

Booth stopped recording, saved the video file and attached it to a message and sent to Max's phone so he could show Christine. "Now, let's eat this dessert!"

Before they finished their cake he'd received a response from Max. "Christine is pleased. She's off to bed now, but word of warning I'd expect her to be up early tomorrow to see the bracelet on her mommy in person."

Brennan chuckled at reading that. "Maybe we should head home to make the most of the rest of our night before that early wake-up call." The purr in her voice prompted him to call for the check immediately.

 **Sunday the 14** **th** **of February 3**

Booth rushed to help Brennan as she approached carrying two gun cases. "What have you got here Bones?"

As they made their way to the firing points she took her time answering. "You did such a wonderful job with our date night dinner, and with my gift; that I felt I need to go the extra step with our annual Valentine's Day target practice. Now these aren't tommy guns, but since we already did that I thought these might please you instead."

They set down the cases and she opened the first one to reveal a Smith & Wesson .44 Magnum. "This is the gun Clint Eastwood used when he played Dirty Harry in the movies." She moved to the other gun case and opened it. "This is six shooter was used by John Wayne in his movies. I thought you might enjoy shooting these. They belong to the National Firearms Museum which is affiliated with the Jeffersonian, so I was able to get them on loan."

"Bones you are the most awesome wife, ever!"

"I am, aren't I? It's only fair since I believe you're the best husband ever. I might not be able to prove that, but I still believe that to be true, however illogical that belief might be."

He chuckled as he watched her pick up one of the guns, load it and take aim. He noticed the sparkle as the light caught he bracelet she was wearing, the one he'd given her just three days ago.

"The guns were properly cleaned and checked before I left with them, it will be your responsibility to clean them again and prepare them for display before we return them."

He reached for the other gun, "Of course, it'll be my pleasure". They donned their protective wear and took aim.

 _Two hours later:_

"That was great, but we have to finish now. We still need to clean and return the guns, then pick the kids up. I do believe the babysitter has a date tonight."

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you for this. I enjoy our way of celebrating Valentine's Day much better than dealing with the trying to have a romantic dinner while everyone else in the city seems bent on doing the same. Doing that just kind of takes the romance out of it for me."

This time she pulled him closer for a kiss before responding. "I agree. Let's pack up here, deliver the guns and pick up the kids to have a family fun night at home."

"Perfect. I love our life, you know. I love our date nights, and our family nights, and every other kind of night we have. I love every day."


End file.
